


Hot Cocoa

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [9]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian and Emma argue over how to make hot cocoa the correct way. Milk or water? Microwave or stove top? Though both agree about whip cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa

Emma came home, cold and shivering, soaking wet from head to toe, and a bad mood to match. This damn rainstorm never seemed to end, and she was fed up. With everything. She just wanted some hot cocoa and her favourite pirate wrapped around her.

"Hello, love…Gods, you look like a drowned kitten!" Killian appeared from the kitchen, his eyes widening when his eyes landed on her. "That bad outside?"

Emma growled, shrugging off her coat and hanging it in the hallway to dry. "Worse. God, I need hot cocoa."

Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead, careful not to touch her wet clothes. "I'll handle that. Go change into something comfortable."

Emma felt her shoulders relax immediately, and she smiled. "Thank you, Killian." She kissed his cheek and left to change quickly, smiling when she heard him rummaging in the kitchen. She wondered who'd taught him to make cocoa, and if they'd done it right. When she wrapped her hair in a towel, she gasped. What if her father had shown him? He always made it with water, which was absolutely horrific. She rushed back to the kitchen, just in time to find him pouring water into two mugs. Her father was going to pay for this. A night in the cell perhaps.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, causing him to almost drop the mugs.

He looked up, his eyes wide. "Making hot chocolate?"

"Not with water, you fool! It's supposed to be with milk, it's not called chocolate  _milk_  for nothing!" She grabbed the mugs from him and set them back on the table.

"But your father said that this is how you make hot chocolate." Killian argued, with that hurt voice of his.

Emma groaned. "My father is not the one you go to for culinary tips. He's an idiot when it comes to that department."

"But love, I wanted to…"

"I know! And I love you." Emma pressed a kiss to his lips. "Just…do it with milk? Please?"

He sighed with a small smile. "Whatever pleases you, milady." He went to the fridge, pulling out the milk carton, before pouring the cups as full as possible without disabling him to bed the cocoa. He turned to the microwave, and Emma's jaw dropped. Her father was such a fool.

"No, Killian! You have to boil it in a pan!"

Killian groaned. "For God's sake, Emma! If you want to do it yourself, go ahead!" He handed her the mugs and crossed his arms over his chest, his blue eyes blazing angrily.

"Fine!" Emma snapped, grabbing a pan and pouring the milk in it with an angry huff. Bloody pirate and his antics. She felt his eyes burning on her back, but she doesn't turn or acknowledge him.

While the milk was slowly heating up, Killian said, "Can you at least share with me  _why_  it's supposed to be milk and not water? Why it shouldn't go into this heating thing of yours?" He sounded extremely angry and annoyed, but she couldn't figure out if it was because of her or if he was angry at himself for not knowing what she liked.

Emma threw her hands in the air. "I don't know! It's just better that way! Milk is fuller, and it gives the drink more taste. The microwave makes it hot, but the milk never reaches boiling point. Having the milk boiled is better." She turned around to see his blue eyes staring at her.

"Your father told me that is how it's done! I can't help it!" His voice was getting louder and louder.

"I'm not blaming you!" Emma yelled back, turning around again, not willing to face him. They were being ridiculous and she knew that. "I'm just…" She didn't even know what she was.

Suddenly, she heard him moving behind her, opening the fridge and pulling something out. Emma, too stubborn to turn around, froze when it got completely quiet. It was like he wasn't even breathing. She jumped when she heard a loud noise by her ear, and felt something cold trickle down to her cleavage. She whirled around, not understanding what had happened, until she saw Killian standing behind her, that infuriating smirk plastered on his face and a can of whipped cream in his hand. He had just squirted whipped cream onto her cleavage! "Why, you insufferable…!" She leaped forward, but he caught her, was ready for her, and while she was trying to break free from her pirate, he bend his head and started to lick and suck all the sticky cream from her skin, making her groan.

"Can we at least agree on the whipped cream on top?" he whispered hoarsely into valley of her breasts.

She chuckled, her anger and annoyance long forgotten as she grabbed the can with a mischievous smile. "I think we can, Mr Jones." The milk behind her boiled, and she quickly went over to finish the cocoas (with huge dollops of whipped cream). He was staring at her the whole time, his eyes wide, his pupils dilated with lust.

When he accepted the mug, he blew on it and then took a swig, burying his nose too deep, and he came up with whipped cream on his nose. Emma giggled. She set her own mug aside, stepped forward and enveloped the tip of his nose with her lips. His breath caught, so did hers. So simple, yet so intimate. She was horny as fuck. "Mmm, whipped cream is the best." she whispered, sensually.

Killian growled lowly, putting down his mug and grabbing her bum, pulling her close. "Drink your cocoa. Quick. Because I plan on ravishing you."

Emma batted her eyelashes innocently. "Surely you have more patience than that?"

He tightened his grip. "I really don't." he growled.

She stepped back with a smile. "So,  _Captain_ …I think we should take this can with us. When you do take me to ravish me."

His eyes fluttered. "Yes, I think we should." He leaned in. "Don't start something you can't finish. You might not be able to handle it."

Emma chuckled, picking up the can and downing her last bit of hot drink. "I don't know, Killian. Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." His eyes widened, and then dashed after her to the bedroom.

In the end, they both couldn't handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
